Relaciones Alemania-Francia/Francia
Presidentes franceses con mandatarios alemanes Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Emmanuel Macron - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier (links) und Frankreichs Staatschef Emmanuel Macron am Freitag in Paris.FOTO: REUTERS Angela Merkel - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| French President Emmanuel Macron met with German Chancellor Angela Merkel on his first day in office REUTERS |-| François Hollande= François Hollande François Hollande - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Federal President Joachim Gauck with French President Francois Hollande. Bundespräsidialamt François Hollande - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Frank-Walter Steinmeier (links) am Donnerstag zu Gast bei Francois Hollande in Paris.FOTO: AFP Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Francois Hollande (L) greets former German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt (C) seated next to former Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder (R) at the Gewandhaus concert hall in Leipzig, eastern Germany, as they arrive to attend festivities to mark the German social democratic SPD party's 150th anniversary on May 23, 2013. François Hollande - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Damals war er noch Erster Sekretär der französischen Sozialisten: François Hollande (l.) wird im Jahr 2001 vom damaligen Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (r.) begrüßt. Quelle: picture-alliance / dpa/dpaweb Angela Merkel - François Hollande.jpg| Treffen Merkel Hollande Reuters |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Horst Köhler - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Nicolas Sarkozy et Horst Köhler (Paris, 13.07.2009) - Photo : © MAEE, F. de (...) Christian Wulff - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff und der französische Präsident Nicolas Sarkozy in Paris. Bundespräsidialamt Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (2-L), German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (L), French Prime Minister Francois Fillon (3-L) and German Defence Minister Franz Josef Jung (R) attend the Franco-German summit in Straubing, Germany, 09 June 2008. Chancellor Merkel and Sarkozy met to prepare the French EU council presidency, which starts on 01 July 2008. The Foreign Minister. dpa picture alliance archive / Alamy Stock Photo Angela Merkel - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| German chancellor Angela Merkel and French president Nicolas Sarkozy. Photograph: Michael Probst/AP |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Mayor of Berlin Richard Von Weizsacker and Mayor of Paris Jacques Chirac standing in front of the Berlin Wall, the French sector. Getty Jacques Chirac - Roman Herzog.jpg| Décès de l’ancien président fédéral Roman Herzog. Photo: Fredéric de a Mure, MAEDIC Jacques Chirac - Johannes Rau.jpg| German President Johannes Rau has met French President Jacques Chirac in the French capital. AP Archive Horst Köhler - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Chirac y Köhler intercambian buenas impresiones. AP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (2nd from L) and German Chancellor Angela Merkel chat as German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (L) and French Foreign Minister Philippe Douste-Blazy (R) look on following talks during an informal meet within the framework of the Blaesheim meetings, in Meseberg 23 February 2007. Merkel and Chirac called for a 'fair division' of the burden in restructuring crisis-hit European aircraft maker Airbus, in a statement released at the summit. Getty Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| French prime minister Jacques Chirac (l) and German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (r) on 9 August 1974 in Bonn Helmut Kohl - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac (R), then president of France, shakes hands with German Chancellor Helmut Kohl (L) as they meet for talks on May 20, 1997 at the Elysee Palace in Paris (AFP Photo/Gerard Fouet) Gerhard Schröder - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Left to right: President Jacques Chirac of France and German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder at the Summit meeting of the NATO-Ukraine Commission. Photo: NATO Angela Merkel - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac says farewell. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand Karl Carstens - Sin imagen.jpg| Discurso del Sr. François Mitterrand, Presidente de la República, con motivo del almuerzo ofrecido en honor de los Sres. Karl Carstens y Helmut Kohl en el Castillo de Ernich, Bonn, el viernes 22 de octubre de 1982. discours.vie-publique.fr François Mitterrand - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| De la République de Weimar à l'unification allemande: Mémoires d'un président. Broché Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| Essen pasará, además, como la ciudad donde el presidente francés, François Mitterrand, asistió a la última cumbre de la Unión Europea y se despidió de sus colegas que le dijeron adiós cálidamente. "Sin usted no estaríamos ahora dónde estamos", le manifestó Roman Herzog, el presidente alemán. El País: 10 DIC 1994 Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Johannes Rau, representative of the Social Democratic Party of Germany, chats with President Francois Mitterrand and First Lady Danielle Mitterrand during a 1985 state visit to France. Rau became president of Germany in 1999. Getty François Mitterrand - Willy Brandt.jpg| Reunión entre el canciller alemán Willy Brandt y el jefe de la oposición François Mitterrand. jacqueschirac-asso.fr François Mitterrand - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| On 24 May 1981, three days after François Mitterrand takes office, the new French President receives Federal Chancellor Helmut Schmidt to the Élysée Palace. During this first meeting, the two leaders discuss the European Monetary System and the Euromissiles crisis. cvce.eu François Mitterrand - Helmut Kohl.jpg| François Mitterrand et Helmut Kohl en 1984 à Douaumont - Crédits : Office de presse et d'information du Gouvernement fédéral |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Walter Scheel.jpg| Rückblick: Staatspräsident Valéry Giscard d’Estaing empfängt Bundespräsident Walter #Scheel, Paris 21.4.1975. @FranzBotschaft Karl Carstens - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing et le président de la République fédérale d'Allemagne, Karl Carstens. Photo: Gräfingholt, Detlef Richard von Weizsäcker - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Numerous guests, including former President Richard von Weizsäcker, France's ex-President Valéry Giscard d'Éstaing, and about 100 ambassadors and envoys were among the audience. picture-alliance, dpa Johannes Rau - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau bei der Verleihung des Internationalen Aachener Karlspreises an den Präsidenten des Europäischen Konvents, Herrn Valéry Giscard d'Estaing. Quelle: Foto: Grabowsky Joachim Gauck - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Joachim Gauck and Valery Giscard d'Estaing visit l'Institut de France on January 26, 2017 in Paris, France. Getty Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Former French president Valery Giscard d'Estaing (C), former German chancellor Helmut Schmidt (L), and German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) arrive for an award ceremony at the foreign ministry in Berlin 24 January 2006. Getty Willy Brandt - Sin imagen.jpg| GISCARD D' ESTAING. french president Valery Giscard d' Estaing and german chancellor Willy Brandt at the White House in Washington may 17, 1976. Full credit: AGIP - Rue des Archives / Granger, NYC Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Walter Scheel.jpg| Rückblick: Staatspräsident Valéry Giscard d’Estaing empfängt Bundespräsident Walter #Scheel, Paris 21.4.1975. @FranzBotschaft Helmut Schmidt - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Frankreichs Staatspräsident Valery Giscard d'Estaing (links) und Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt am 16.6.1977 im Bundeskanzleramt in Bonn (dpa / picture alliance / Alfred Hennig) Angela Merkel - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing était aux commémorations du Débarquement. Ici aux côtés d'Angela Merkel et Nicolas Sarkozy. Crédit : ALAIN JOCARD / POOL / AFP Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Francia